


Back to Before

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Twisted Fate and Graves are partners in crime once again, but Twisted Fate wants to be more than that once more, still having feelings for the other man.





	Back to Before

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, I miss a lot of things when reading through things again!

The tension between the two men sitting in the dark inn room was thicker than Gangplanks skull and not nearly as easy to shatter. Twisted Fate was sitting at a desk with a small flickering candle in the corner, a card flipping between his fingers without much thought as he stared out the small window deep in thought, he was only relieved when Malcolm Graves had agreed to be his partner again, the thing he had thought about is how difficult it would be to pick up where they had left off.

Twisted Fate tensed as a puff of cigar smoke drifted his way, the smoke making his nose scrunch slightly as he turned to look at Malcolm, who had been staring at the wall for what seemed like the last day, so the fact that he was now looking at Twisted Fate was either terrifyingly bad or the situation of their relationship was finally going to be addressed.

“Tobias,” Malcolm huffed, another puff of smoke floating off in the smaller mans direction,”I,” he started taking in a deep breath as if he was going to let it all come out in one big swoop, but nothing else came, he didn't know what to say about it.

“Spit it out Malcolm,” Tobias responded, chocolate colored eyes meeting Malcolm’s golden ones. Usually Twisted Fate was charismatic enough to know what to do in a situation like this, but for some reason Malcolm Graves, his old partner and long time lover, sent him back to a time when he could even think about how to get someone in bed with him, let alone getting past a wall that was sitting between him and a man that he would love to do nothing more than kiss at that exact moment.

“I can see the gears turning in your head,” Malcolm responded his voice gruff and his eyes now trained on Twisted Fate, another cloud of smoke floating towards him before he began to speak again,”What do you have to say to me?” he continued with a slight smirk gracing his chapped lips.

“I asked you first, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you what I am thinking,” Twisted Fate responded holding the other man's gaze carefully, it word he spoke slow and deliberate, each one thought through carefully as to not upset the situation,”I believe that we cannot pick up where we left off, but,” he trailed off turning to gaze out onto the dark streets below their window.

“But what?” Graves responded, Twisted Fate could hear the scratch of his chair scraping over the floor as he stood, the sound of his heavy footfalls echoing in the quiet room and he moved to sit next to Tobias, leaning forward so his smell seemed to come over Twisted Fate, a smell of cigar smoke and and gunpowder, one Twisted Fate had never quite lost a certain fondness off.

“I want to,” he finished finally turning back to his partner,”I missed you,” his words seemed to shake slightly as there was only about a foot between his and Malcolm's face, the other man seeming to contemplate the words with scrutiny as they met gazes,”No one seems to..” Tobias looked away lips pursed as he tried to get the words out even though it was a hit to his pride,”No one can make me feel the way you can,” he muttered turning to look out the window with a huff.  
“Tobias,” Malcolm spoke with a very serious tone, causing Twisted Fate to turn and look at him once more,”We can’t go back to the time before, a lot of anger comes from that, but we can try to start again.”

Tobias was taken back by the statement, unsure of quite how to react when all of his thoughts were disrupted by rough chapped lips being pressed against him own, Graves hand placed on his check and his other moving to remove Twisted Fates beloved hat. It didn’t take Twisted Fate to reciprocate the kiss leaning into the other man's touch and chapped lips.

Malcolm pulled away after a few moments and looked directly into Tobias’ eyes,”I loved you Tobias, I love you, it’s why it hurt so bad when I thought you betrayed me,” he spoke truthfully holding the other man's gaze the entire time,”But given the chance I would take you back in a heartbeat.”

Biting his lower lip Twisted Fate ran a hand through his hair averting his gaze, he wasn’t sure why the words made him so nervous,”I..” he spoke softly would getting stuck in his throat,”I love you to Malcolm.”

Malcolm chuckled softly causing the smaller man to glare at him with a frown, before he was pulled close with a slight yelp only taking a moment to adjust comfortable to sit on Malcolms lap. Twisted Fate almost immediately regretted looking away from Malcolm with irritation as he began to kiss his neck, his beard dragging lightly over his skin and sending shivers down his spine.

“Malcolm,” Tobias warned shifting to look at the other man,”Why are you so needy?” he huffed softly under his breath keep eyes contact with him, surprised at how quickly Graves was pushing this along.

“What can I say it has been a while,” Malcolm grinned pulling tight against himself and kissing him much more passionately, as much as Twisted Fate wanted to tell him to slow down he couldn’t bring himself to pull away melting into the kiss, needing the touch of the other man.

It was all a haze for Tobias as he lost himself in Malcolms kisses and touches, he barely recognized the feeling of the bigger man lifting him as he stood and moving them both to the bed, a soft angry whine slipping from his lips when Malcolm pulled away to begin undressing him getting another gruff chuckle from the bigger man.

“You are still gorgeous,” Malcolm hummed as he slipped Twisted Fate’s shirt over his head, calloused fingers running over his smooth skin,”I will never understand how you keep your skin this smooth though.”

“Magic,” Tobias responded teasingly, Malcolms response being a smirk as he tugged off Twisted Fates remaining clothing, tossing it haphazardly on the floor next to the bed.

“Well then I may just have to fuck you ‘till it rubs off on me,” Graves responded causing a quick red blush to spread over Twisted Fate’s face and down his neck his arm going up to cover his eyes in embarrassment.,”What ya like that idea?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Get on with it Malcolm,” Twisted Fate mumbled in response, waving his free hand at the man.

Graves grinned and shed his own clothes quickly before joining Tobias on the bed once more, calloused fingers lightly running over smooth skin, leaning down to kiss his chest and neck once more as his hands traveled farther down his body. Twisted Fate moved his arm so he could look down at Malcolm while gave attention to each bit of Tobias’ visible skin. While he was distracted Twisted Fate shifted slightly to get leverage before flipping them earning a surprised grunt from his partner,”I told you to get on with it.” he huffed with a grin.

Raising an eyebrow at the other man, Malcolm grabbed his ass with the same grin as earlier,”You are still just as bossy,” he hummed, letting Tobias smirk at him for a moment before he pushed a finger into him causing a shudder to go through the smaller man, Tobias’ eyes closing with a soft hum,”that's better,” malcolm chuckled as he began to work deeper into his hole, the tightness telling him how long it had been for the other man.

As one hand slowly began to stretch and Prepare Twisted Fate the other roamed the body sitting on top of him, avoiding the erection that was bouncing slightly against Tobias’ stomach each time the fingers inside him or the hand on him hit a particularly sensitive spot. He was a beautiful sight to Malcolm, a slight sheen of sweat beginning to form over his skin. Twisted Fate let his head fall forward as Graves slipped in a third finger, a soft moan slipping from the smaller man as he did.

“Malcolm,” Twisted Fate growled under his breath opening his eyes to look at Malcolm,”Stop going so slowly,” he huffed,”I am not breakable.”

“I would argue differently, but whatever you say,” Graves teased as he slipped his fingers out, his other hand wrapping around Tobias’ leaking member, moving slowly over it for a moment before taking Tobias’ temporary moment of distraction to flip them over once more so he was looming over him.

Keeping his hand on Twisted Fate’s dick, his other hand lifted his leg to get a better access to his hole. Graves lined himself up, pushing in at the same time he let go of Tobias’ erection. A low moan emanated from the smaller man, the mixture of pleasure and pain from being entered making his entire body shudder once more legs wrapping around Graves to pull him closer, pushing him in farther in the process.

“You only look this pretty for me then?” Graves asked with a grin, earning a a glare from Twisted Fate below him, the glare only lasting for a moment as it was lost to the look of pleasure when graves began to move, slowly at first as Tobias fully adjust to him and then picking up pace until he was slamming into the man below him.

Twisted Fate turned his head to one side with a moan, his fingers gripping the sheets underneath him and his legs pulling Malcolm closer each time he angled himself just right to hit the bundle of nerves that only Malcolm seemed to know how to hit, each time causing a louder moan to slip from Tobias’ lips.

Knowing neither of them would last much longer, Graves gripped his hips to slam into him mercilessly, feeling himself grow closer with each thrust and knowing Twisted Fate was close by the way his hips had begun to buck involuntarily with the rhythm of his thrusts. He leaned down to kiss Twisted Fate deeply capturing the other man's moans mixing his his own soft grunts.

Twisted Fate came first, moaning loudly against Malcolm’s lips as he made a mess over his own chest, his entire body tensing as he pulled Malcolm as tight as he could against him with his legs. His steady pace faltered as he pressed as deep as he could go in the tight heat of Tobias’ ass before he came, spilling into the smaller man with a deep moan, causing slight shivers to run through Twisted Fates body because of the sensitivity.

Graves held himself up just above Tobias’ and the two men panted softly, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasm together in silence. After a few moments Graves slowly pulled away, not having much resistance even through twisted Fate’s legs were still wrapped around him. He let Tobias lay on the bed in silence as he moved to get a rag to clean him up, the layer of sweat on his skin making the candlelight shimmer against it.

After cleaning up the mess Twisted Fate had made on himself he tossed the rag to the side and laid down next to him, pulling the smaller man tight against his chest regardless of the weak protest from him.

“Malcolm,” Tobias spoke softly once he had gotten comfortable, laying with his back tight against the larger man,”I would never betray you, and I..” he hesitated before continuing,”I really did miss you and I do love you still.”

Graves gave a crooked smile even though he knew Twisted Fate couldn’t see it, happy to see the other man relax and tell him the truth, even if he could tell it was hard for him. He nuzzled against the back off his neck lovingly,”I am just glad to know you didn’t lie about that all those years ago Tobias, it was hard thinking that I had fallen for someone who had lied to me,” he responded softly,”It will be difficult still, but I am willing to try for this again.”

“That means the world to me Malcolm,” Twisted Fate responded with a soft yawn, his eyes slowly shutting as he accepted the warmth from the other man, the cool air of the room surrounding them now that they weren’t moving as much.

“You mean the world to me,” Graves responded softly, before they both fell into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Maybe at some point I will write something that isn't trash, but I doubt it.


End file.
